


Down But Not Out (Request UPDATED)

by 8bitbites



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitbites/pseuds/8bitbites
Summary: Your team got beat pretty damn hard today. No one likes losing, but all it takes is a little recharge in the way of cuddling your favourite sweet southern Texan to turn things around.(ENGINEER/READER CUDDLE REQUEST-- UPDATED 7/19)





	Down But Not Out (Request UPDATED)

**Author's Note:**

> (Solid Snake voice: Kept you waiting, huh?)
> 
> Heyo I'm back on my bullshit with a little engineer/reader cuddle request for a friend! Its short, I know, but it's been a while and I'm rusty. I'll warm up the old writing parts of my brain and who knows? Maybe I'll pick up the habit of posting my fics again lmaooo  
> warning for cavity enducing sweetness and bad puns  
> Enjoy!

Today's loss hit the whole team hard.

You could tell by the way Spy walked past the group with that sneer on his face that even _he_ had been upset, and the way Scout huffed and sighed the entire way back to base only worsened everyone's mood.

_“I was on the point, where was the rest ‘a ya?!”_

The opposing team saved no time rubbing their victory in your faces. It wasn't like you all _bombed_ the match-- You held them back as long as you could! But slithering Snakes and their sappers paired with a well timed Über while a good chunk of your team was stuck in respawn was a recipe for your team's failure.

You're _exhausted_ from the day of war, to say the least. Your muscles ache down to the core, and your dirt-covered uniform clung uncomfortably to your sweaty frame. **Yuck.**

It was late in the evening already-- and most of your teammates had retired for the evening. The showers were probably empty, meaning you could take as long as you'd like under the stream of hot water and not feel bad about it. You retrieve some fresh clothes from your room and hurry to the showers to wash away all of the dirt and grime from today's loss. You feel more relaxed as the heated water pelt your muscles, and a lot more clean after a thorough scrub down. But despite the showers comforting stream and a fresh set of clothes, your muscles still ache, and you find yourself craving the attention of a _certain_ laborer that you were rather intimate with…

You hadn't seen much of Engie all day-- even on the field, you hardly saw hide nor hair of the goggles sporting Engineer. You were usually at the front lines helping cap points, while he stayed behind to help defend the points your team already owned. You missed the guy, and his inviting arms. You shuffle over to Engie’s room down the hall and rap your knuckles against his door, hoping he wasn't busy, or already asleep.

“Come in.” A warm voice drawls from behind the wooden door. You turn the knob and spot Engie in his bed, a well-worn book in his hands. He’s already in his sleep wear-- a faded tank top and a pair of boxers. “Well, howdy there. You look exhausted, darlin’.” He chuckles, noticing the tiredness that must have been apparent in your eyes. His voice is a soothing beacon, and you already feel your previous stress slipping away with each word that drawled from his lips. Wordlessly, you climb into bed with him, making yourself at home in the well-worn mattress. He could tell you had made up your mind to sleep in his bed tonight right then and there. With a smile he scoots over, making room for you as he abandons his book on the nightstand beside him. You look him over as he does so, admiring the square cut of his jaw, and the fresh shave he had just given himself… _His_ eyes look tired too, but his gaze is soft and inviting; and the light blue hue of his eyes brought a sense of comfort over you.

“Rough day today.” You finally mumble, wrapping your incredibly sore arms around his thick frame. The bare skin of his arms meet yours-- he’s so _warm_ to the touch. You hold him tight, feeling the taught muscles of his bicep flex under your fingers...

“Yeah, no kiddin’.” Dell laughs, “How many times did that Sniper get you t’day?” He teases, holding you closer. You can smell his aftershave, and whatever it was he had just showered with… it kind of smelled like honey. He was _wonderfully intoxicating_.

“More than I can count.” You smirk, resting your head on his chest, listening to the smooth sounds of his breathing and his heartbeat. “We’ll get ‘em tomorrow.” You yawn, trying to remain positive while burying your face in the crook of his neck.

“That's the spirit, darlin’.” His large hands run soothing circles in your back, making you hum in appreciation. He worked out the tight knots in your back muscles, earning a soft sigh from your lips. _He was so good to you._

“Mmm…” You hum, trying to mimic the gesture for him-- You feel the stubble of his chin rub against your face as he peppers your forehead in feather light kisses.

“I'm fine,” He drawls, “Lemme take care ‘a _you_.” Flushing, you retrieve your hand with a nod, opting to rest it against his side for now. His fingers continue to work out the kinks in your back, then move to your sore neck and stiff shoulders. He spends a good moment there, pressing his fingers deep into the stressed tissue until you sigh and relax under his touch. His thumb carefully pads over the soft skin of your throat, stroking down to rub circles against your collarbone. Your eyes catch his gaze in that moment, kind and caring and _sickeningly sweet._.. You share a kiss together, your head tilting to deepen it just slightly. You smile when you part from the kiss, and Dell moves on to massage your bicep, picking up your arm to massage his calloused fingers down into the stiff muscle of your forearms. "Hoho," He laughs with surprise, "My, my. I would've brought some safety equipment if I'd'a known I'd be handin' these _big guns._ " Dell jokes as he squeezes your arm, earning a an outrageously overdrawn eye roll and a genuine laugh from you.

"You're ridiculous." You tease flexing your bicep a little under his fingers. Afterwards, he takes your hand in his, circling the center of your palm with his thumb-- you laugh. “That tickles.”

Dell chuckles low in his throat, pressing the knuckles of your hand to his lips, beaming a kind smile as he links your fingers together.

Sweeter than syrup, that Conagher.

“Feelin’ better?” He asks in that low tone of his.

“Lots.” You weren't kidding, either. That little massage of his melted so much of your stress away... You respond with a kiss of your own, straight to the corner of his mouth. “Thank you. Goodnight, Dell.”

“G’night, darlin’.”

You enter the battlefield the next morning refreshed, reinvigorated and ready to kick ass. You may have been down, but you're definitely not out.


End file.
